


Eyesight

by sztikerami



Series: WIP Graveyard [6]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: When you lose your best friend, you don't understand why the world doesn't stop spinning.
Relationships: Byou (SCREW)/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: WIP Graveyard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497158





	Eyesight

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009, after I lost one of my best friends. Posted the first chapter to LJ in 2012. Originally five chapters long, but I lost the remaining four to (most probably) a crashed hard drive.
> 
> English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed.

I couldn't believe he died. I literally couldn't. And by the look of it, the others couldn't either. We were standing there in the corridor, shocked by the doctor's words, staring at the opposite wall. He couldn't have died, Yune was much stronger than that. He couldn't have given up on life. The doctor should have been telling us lies - that was what we all wanted to believe.

Even after Yune had left Gazette, we had never stopped being friends. We would go out together clubbing, call each other at least once a week, we had invited him to our gigs and offered him free tickets. Even though he had chosen a simple life with less stress and less fame, we were still friends.

I remember his wife's shocked face and the tears running down his cheek. The little toddler in her arms was crying, even though he didn't understand a word, he didn't know what was going on. Good for him, I guess. He wasn't as traumatized as we were, because he couldn't understand what was going on around him. I remember I envied him that day.

That night me and Uruha made love in our bed. It was intense, we were clinging to each other like our lives depended on it. The feeling of loss was so overwhelming, both of us were crying as we kissed and as our bodies became one. I felt lucky, because I had someone to share my desperate sadness with, just like Kai and Aoi could, both of them lived in a healthy relationship with their partners. Ruki on the other hand... he didn't have anyone. Not even his family to help him, he had been disowned ages ago and - despite what he wanted the media and fans to believe - he hadn't met his father or mother for years. His brother had visited him once, but it had been a short and pretty pointless one - Ruki was grumpy for days after that visit.

I was worried for him and I shared my worry with Uruha. We knew we needed to keep an eye on our short vocalist to keep him safe from himself. But what we didn't know was that he wasn't as alone as we thought.

The next morning, even though I felt miserable, I managed to climbed out of bed and dragged Uruha with me. None of us talked as we took a shower together, washing each other's back gently. I can't read minds, but I know what he was thinking, because the same thought had been stuck in my head too: we were happy that the other was alive and well. We finally understood how fragile life was and from then on, we started to appreciate it a bit more.

We weren't hungry, so we left the house without breakfast and headed straight to Ruki's. We knocked on his door - that stupid doorbell of his always went wrong -, but when we got no reply, we started to get worried. I pulled my cellphone out and dialed his number, but he didn't pick it up, although we heard it going off inside his apartment. We had spare keys to his flat, all of us had access to each other's place. I watched Uruha searching his pockets for it and unlocking the door before we sprang in. The sight that greeted us... we hadn't seen it coming.

Byou was there, pounding into our short vocalist's body, both of them moaning loudly. We gaped at them. When Ruki noticed us, he held up his middle finger and blurted out a rather husky, "Get out!" So we did.

"Seems like there's someone else to take care of him." Uruha grinned as we made our way to the elevator. I was dumbstruck.

"Yeah..." that was only I could mumble, letting Uruha lead me into the elevator.


End file.
